Arthur Fleck (The Joker) VS Dr. Jekyll (Mr. Hyde)
Arthur Fleck (The Joker) VS Dr. Jekyll (Mr. Hyde) 'is the 10th battle of UMDTOTC DEMO and the 31st episode overall! It features Arthur Fleck, from Joker, and Dr. Jekyll in a battle of men who transform into inhuman forms of themselves. Dissers All played by Bob-crust! * Arthur Fleck * Dr. Jekyll * The Joker * Mr. Hyde Lyrics ''Jekyll is in Gray, Arthur Fleck is in Tan, Mr. Hyde is in Orange, and The Joker is in Green! '''Dr. Jekyll - Verse: Greetings, Arthur. Ayy, at least this reboot you got a name! I gotta say, in and out off movie, you got some controversial fame! I mean the critics hated ya’, almost like you’re some sort of Suicide Squad! I ain’t a red-headed laugher, but you can consider your film shot! (Haha!) In your world you seem pretty pointless, Mr. Fleck! No wonder the Joker’s the one most often left out of the deck! I’m an esteemed doctor, you accidentally started mass havoc! You made half your giant-*ss city completely erratic! (Woah!) I’m a respectful gentlemen, you’re a mentally ill delinquent! Why would you even live in a city with crimes that frequent? Your one quality is you proving my theory about people being good or bad! Your raps are like you: look good on paper, but looking further they’re completely sad! Arthur Fleck - Verse: Is it just more or are your rhymes getting crazier every line? Your book makes no cents while my film will last throughout time! You just can’t top this, while I’m breaking the box office! I’m so willing to keep my prince title, that I shot my own idle! (Hahaha!) You don’t listen, do you? Are you that full of yourself? ‘Cause all I see is a mindless monster with a book left on the shelf! I was created by society, you were messed up by your own hands! I’m not just a rapper, I also got a good silent dance! (Haha!) You’re murdered innocent child, that’s crossing the insanity line! Only jerks were ended, to bring my tears of joy some shine! I just wanted to make people happy, you did your sh*t for fame! I’ll end you like my social worker: stomped down on; slain! Mr. Hyde - Verse: (Muha!) It looks like the Hulk pissed in your hair, brother! Think I’m a monster? You suffocated your own mother! While I viciously murdered victims with my bare cane! All you did was go “bang, bang” to those men on the train! You’re a pedo, and you cry so much it’s like you’re an Onision! I’ll kill you like that little girl, you’ll be trampled on! (Muhaha!) “All I have are negative thoughts” said everyone after seeing that movie! I was thinking, can’t your life be a tragedy and a comedy? You’re a Killing Joke, it’s like you’re empty on the inside! For being called the Joker, it seems I’m the joyful guy! For real, this is the 2nd time you’ve messed up a hospital! You should’ve shot yourself on that stage, not to be hostile! The Joker - Verse: Hey, Hyde-ay. Can you further on introduce me as Joker? Your whole shtick was fun for a minute, like a Super Soaker. (Haha!) You’re a sh*tty scientist, you don’t deserve any credit! My jokes are like p*ssy when you have that face: you wouldn’t get it! (Huhaha!) I remain famous, while you offed yourself! I personally smashed a clown’s head against a wall and I didn’t feel guilt! What happens when you cross an ill rapper with a jerk-*ss monster? Guess what? You get what you f*cking deserve! (Hahaha!)